Electronic program guides (EPGs) enable TV viewers to navigate through an onscreen program guide and locate shows. With the guides, viewers can look at schedules of current and future programming, set reminders for upcoming programs, or enter instructions to record one or more shows. The amount of program data available for EPGs is dependent upon the resource environment at the client. In a low-resource environment, meaning the client has limited memory and/or processing resources, it is difficult to display program schedule information for multiple days because the client is not capable of storing the data required to produce such schedules. Yet, the viewer is often interested in program information of a future date.
Accordingly, for such low-resource environments, there is a need for techniques to ensure that the most useful program data for a given time duration is stored in the limited memory resources of the client.